The basic function of a medical ECG electrode is to act as half a galvanic cell to convert ionic potential of the body into an electrical signal, which can be displayed as an output. Current biomedical electrodes use a silver coated eyelet in contact with an ionically conductive gel to trace the heartbeat signal. The eyelet is typically produced by injection molding either glass filled or carbon fiber filled ABS resin. This eyelet proceeds through many further steps before being coated with silver on the entire surface of the eyelet. This production method produces dimensionally stable eyelets but requires many steps due to the injection molding process. Additionally, due to the injection molding process the eyelets are produced and processed in a discrete manner. Due to this process, opting to selectively coat only one face of the eyelet instead of all surfaces with silver becomes difficult. This uniform coating is essential for glass filled eyelets to render them conductive, but not so if the eyelet is inherently conductive. Using current manufacturing processes it requires many steps to produce a finished eyelet.